


We've got one thing in common, it's this tongue of mine

by Tomlinsontoes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Lace Panties, Louis in Lace, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomlinsontoes/pseuds/Tomlinsontoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a lot of kinks and he didn't think Louis would ever fulfill this one.</p><p>Someone decided to start the imagery of Louis wearing lace panties so this stemmed from that. Total PWP  and pure sex.</p><p>Title appropriately from The 1975's "Sex"</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've got one thing in common, it's this tongue of mine

He never imagined he’d walk into their flat after a night out with friends and find Louis on the bed waiting—wearing them.

Louis usually indulged Harry’s kinks but this one was a little different than tying his hands behind his back or using toys. Harry didn’t think Louis would do it. 

“Lou—oh my god.” Harry said shocked as he took in Louis’ form on the bed, his caramel skin dark against the white sheets making the red lace pop. He quickly kicked off his shoes and pulls off his shirt and started undoing his belt and pulling down his jeans as he surged toward the bed.

“Hi.” Louis says so casually as if it was an every day occurrence that he sprawled out on their bed in lace panties.

“Fuck, you look so good.” Harry says as he crawls on top of Louis, his hands tracing down his sides until the material replaces his soft skin. 

"Wanna fuck you in these," Harry says grabbing Louis through the fabric.

"That is sort of the point," Louis says pushing his hips into him and of course he gives that response.

Harry pushes Louis flat on the bed, kissing him first then crawling between his legs as he begins sucking him through the material. He pushes Louis legs up so his feet are flat on the bed and lets a finger nudge his entrance.

“Satin too?” He asks his own cock twitching at the surprise.

“Yeah, thought you’d—fuck yeah, like them more.” Louis moans pressing his hips into Harry’s touch.

Harry grabs Louis’ hips and turns him over on his hands and knees to lick his entrance trough the material while keeping his hand on Louis’ cock.

He presses his tongue firmly against the red satin soaking the material with spit  
leaning back to see his work, the bright red material now dark crimson, he then pushes his own cock into the material that covers Louis' entrance.

“Fucking gorgeous babe.” He says pressing his cock hard onto his cover hole then replaces it with his thumb twisting it hard and Louis groans pushing back with need.

Harry slides the fabric over Louis' right ass cheek exposing the skin and he licks a strip up and then nips at it. He smacks him slightly, not enough to leave a mark but enough to make Louis lose it and groan Harry's name.  
  
"So fucking pretty baby, but you know that," he says wetting his fingers with the lubricant Louis had out. He pulls the fabric over more to expose his entrance, teasing Louis’s hole until he nudges both fingers in and Louis groans as he pushes back and Harry can see him touching himself over the satin knowing what it does to Harry to see Louis pleasure himself.  
  
He fingers him for a few minutes opening him up and stroking his prostate then flips Louis on his back again pressing his fingers in deeper turning them as he watches Louis fist the sheets. 

He loves looking at the outline of Louis' hard cock against the fabric, a slight wetness at the tip and Harry uses his free hand to touch. The lace is tight enough that it’s not entirely see-through and he knows Louis did that on purpose, instead of buying the barely there ones he showed him online. 

“You’re a tease baby.” Harry says pushing his fingers in deeper stroking his prostate a few times so Louis’ mouth goes slack and grainy moans tumble out.

Harry lowers himself down and sucks on Louis' cock through the lace again, his free hand moving to claw into his inner thigh. Harry tongues the fabric licking up his length and then nips at the head. Louis always loves the small pinch of pleasure Harry's teeth produced, knew Louis could feel it shoot up his spine as his teeth grazed his cock through the material.  
  
"Harry--Harry god, fuck." Louis moans pushing his hips up and then down so Harry's fingers sink deeper.  
  
Harry pulls his mouth off Louis and pulls his fingers out flipping him again onto his hands and knees. The material is pulled so tight against Louis’ ass he almost doesn’t want to move it over. But when he sees Louis needy and ready for him, his ass high in the air, he pulls back one side of the panties again.

"You're going to come in these, soak through the pretty red fabric." Harry half-demands.  
  
"Yeah, fuck, yeah Harry." Louis says pushing his hips back.

Harry wets his own cock moaning slightly at the touch. He presses his cock against Louis' entrance teasing slightly, the silky fabric cool against his cock and then thrusts in and moves slowly, the elastic of the red fabric tight against his skin as Harry thrusts into Louis.  
  
The hand that's not splayed across Louis' lower back is palming Louis’ cock and he knows Louis is eager to free it of the material but the sensation of the slightly scratchy fabric rubbing against his sensitive cock, keeps him from pulling it out.

“Do you like the way the lace feels on your cock?” Harry asks palming him, “feels so good to me.” He finishes.

“Yeah, real good.” Louis pants.  
  
"You feel so good baby, god Louis." Harry groans as he feels how tight Louis is around him.  
   
"Harder, Harry, faster." Louis begs and Harry complies and pulls out and thrusts back into him, Louis' ass bouncing off Harry's pelvis again and again.  
  
Louis' moans multiply and Harry's breathing gets deep and throaty and those are the only sounds in the room paired with the slap of skin as Harry fucks him.

Harry can feel Louis contracting around his cock knowing he's close, his breathing getting shorter and he starts to push back harder and harder and Harry loves when Louis takes control fucking himself back on Harry's cock.

Harry leans back slightly to watch Louis move, he puts both hands on each side of Louis’ ass, his left hand pulls back on the silky material to see himself disappear inside Louis and he can’t help but pull him apart farther each time he presses back.

“Louis, god you should see yourself—fuck, you look so good for me.” Harry groans digging his fingers into the fabric and the bare side of his ass.

 “I’m so close Harry,” Louis moans his hips moving faster and faster and Harry knows he’s going to be feeling him hours after they’re finished. He moves his hand to stroke Louis’ cock knowing it’ll help him reach his orgasm.

Then Harry feels him tense tightly, the wetness of his come soaking Harry's hand through the lace and Louis lets out a choked sob as he presses back into Harry seizing his movement.  
  
Harry grabs him by the hips and fucks him harder as he’s on the brink is his own orgasm. Two deep thrusts later he's coming his moan attached by Louis' name.  
  
He pulls out and flips Louis onto his back, kissing his chest and then down his stomach until he's sucking at his cock again tasting the saltiness of his come.  
  
"Use your fingers again," Louis says with staggered syllables.  
  
Harry pushes the fabric over sliding two fingers in effortlessly feeling his wetness in Louis and it’s enough to make his head spin.  
  
"Taste so good Lou fuck god so good," Harry says through the fabric. His free hand slides the wet lace down so Louis' cock is exposed and he takes it in his mouth lolling his tongue around the head.  
  
His fingers work deep into Louis finding the spot he so desperately craves and even if Louis can't come again he fucks down on Harry's fingers when he strokes the spot.  
  
Harry can almost imagine what Louis' feeling the pleasure and stimulation he's jealous, eve but there's nothing he'd rather do than make Louis feel this way.  
  
"Love you so much taste so good," he says pressing hard inside him and Louis groans deeply unable to speak coherent sentences.  
  
Harry knows when Louis is teetering between the numbing pleasure of overstimulation and pain and when Louis goes quiet and his spasms aren't as frequent, Harry’s fingers start to loosen and he slides them out and starts kissing his inner thighs instead.  
  
He slides the panties down Louis' legs and off his body then crawls up his torso to nestle himself over Louis whispering "I love you" over and over and telling him how good he was.  
  
Louis comes down from his high a few minutes later. Harry knows by the hand stroking his upper arm and Harry litters his face with kisses. Louis opens his mouth to let Harry's tongue through and he knows he has his boy back.

“Can you make it to the shower love?” Harry asks kissing his jaw and Louis shakes his head no. 

“We can take a bath, I won’t make the water too hot okay?” He asks and Louis nods. 

Tonight was a little rougher than usual and Louis always was a little dazed after night like this. Harry loves to coddle him after sex and it’s something Louis learned very early in their relationship. Even when they have relatively ‘normal’ sex Harry always takes care of Louis after.

“I’ll be right back,” he says kissing his jaw and getting up to turn the bath on.

He comes back to see Louis curled up, indulging Harry, because he was usually loud and vibrant not pliant and mellow like right now.

“I love you.” Louis whispers as Harry carries him to the bath and Harry kisses his cheek and puts his feet on the plush carpet.

“I love you more, tell me if it’s too hot.” Harry says submerging his foot into the warm soapy water.

“It’s perfect.” Louis says sinking into it. “Almost ready for round two.” He says with a cheeky smile. 

“You’re insatiable! I need time to rest!” Harry says backing into Louis’ body and wrapping Louis’ arms around his chest. 

Louis groans and nips his ear, “come on you’re young, again, again!” 

“Oh god, I liked it better when you were still a little loopy from that mind-blowing sex.” Harry says rolling his eyes.

“It was pretty mind-blowing, but not enough blowing, if you know what I mean.” Louis says nudging Harry’s side with his fingers and even though he can’t see Louis’ face, Harry knows he’s winking. 

“As long as you keep wearing those panties I’ll do anything you ask.” Harry says laughing. 

“Wait till you see what else I bought.” Louis says laughing into Harry’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone at 5 am thanks for reading.


End file.
